Cthulhu Mythos Deity Physiology
The power to have the traits and abilities of Deities from Cthulhu Mythos. Variation of Transcendent Physiology and Eldritch Physiology. Capabilities The user can have the traits and abilities of the Deities of the Cthulhu Mythos, which can be divided into three broad groups: Outer Gods: Described by H.P. Lovecraft as barely focused, near impersonal forces of nature (Nyarlathotep being the only one with real personality), uncaring and supremely indifferent. Great Old Ones: Generally physical beings, if vastly powerful, and as such somewhat more relatable. They could be considered as extremely advanced aliens, although not always made from the matter as we understand it and not as bound to the laws of nature. Elder Gods: Little is known about them. They are said to be "benevolent" entities and oppose the Great Old Ones. Some are known to humans as the gods of various mythologies and religions. Applications *Alien Mind *Amorphous Physiology *Amortality or Immortality *Apathy or something close enough. *Appendage Generation *Auxiliary Organs *Cosmic Otherness *Eldritch Physiology *Fanaticism Inducement *Insanity Inducement *Organic Abomination *Self-Molecular Manipulation *Self-Sustenance *Tentacle Extension Deities 'Outer Gods:' All: Divine-Alien Physiology, Life Creation, Madness Aspect Manifestation, Omnilock, Personal Domain, Power Manifestation, Primordial Entity Physiology *'Azathoth' **Absolute Embodiment **Chaos Embodiment **Cosmic Otherness **Creation **Destruction **Existential Perfection **Omninescience **Reality Dreaming **Space-Time Manipulation **Time-Space Consumption **Totality Manipulation **Ultipotence *'Darkness' **Darkness Embodiment **Nonexistence **Oblivion Embodiment **Primordial Darkness Manipulation ***Conceptual Darkness Manipulation **Reality Consumption *'Nyarlathotep' **Assailant **Dark Wind Manipulation - As the Black Wind **Eldritch Being Manipulation (Hunting Horrors) **Existential Manifestations/Hive Mind - Thousand Masks of Nyarlathotep **Mental Manipulation **Omnifarious **Powers Via Object **Subordination Manipulation **Transcendent Connection **Transcendent Mage Physiology ***Eldritch Magic **Treachery Embodiment **Trickster **Unholy Vessel *'Shub-Niggurath' **Biological Manipulation **Evolution Manipulation **Life Creation **Life Embodiment **Life-Force Manipulation **Life Mastery **Samsara Manipulation *'Yog-Sothoth ' **Higher-Dimensional Abomination Physiology **Knowledge Embodiment **Magic Embodiment **Nigh-Omnipotence **Omnipresence **Omniscience **Outside Manipulation **Power Bestowal **Space-Time Embodiment **Spherical Form 'Great Old Ones:' All: Advanced Technology, Spatial-Temporal Lock, Transcendent Alien Physiology *'Byatis' **Crustacean Physiology **Memory Erasure **Pincer Grip **Spider Physiology **Tentacle Extension *'Cthugha' **Fire Embodiment ***Fire Mimicry **Spherical Form *'Cthulhu' **Apocalypse Inducement **Madness Embodiment **Malleable Anatomy **Mental Manipulation **Nonexistent Realm Creation **Telepathy **Tentacle Extension **Wing Manifestation *'Ghatanothoa' **Madness Embodiment ***Insanity Inducement **Petrification *'Hastur' **Amorphous Physiology **Nihilism Embodiment **Tentacle Extension *'Ithaqua' **Air Walking **Arctic Lordship (Borea) **Wendigo Physiology **Winter Embodiment *'Mordiggian' **Death Embodiment ***Death Aspect Manifestation **Transcendent Ghoul Physiology **Unnatural Size *'Tsathoggua' **Shapeshifting **Sloth Embodiment **Subterranean Adaptation **Transcendent Mage Physiology ***Eldritch Magic *'Yig' **Curse Inducement **Poison Manipulation **Snake Manipulation **Snake Physiology **Wing Manifestation 'Elder Gods:' *'Hypnos' **Sleep Embodiment ***Nightmare Embodiment *'Nodens' **Human Disguise **Hunting Deity Physiology **Predator Instinct *'Kthanid' **Malleable Anatomy **Mental Manipulation **Nonexistent Realm Creation **Symbol Magic **Telepathy **Tentacle Extension **Transcendent Mage Physiology **Wing Manifestation Associations *Cosmic Entity Physiology *Transcendent Physiology Limitations * Users presence is easily felt, making stealth all but impossible. * May be vulnerable to the effects of Divine Power Absorption, Divine Power Negation, Divine Energy Absorption, Divinity Nullification or Transcendent Negation. * May be slain by users of Transcendent Weaponry, Divine Slayer or Omnislayer. *May be unable to fully manifest in our universe without being let in, or at least focus their attention to the right place. *Native deities and cosmic beings may seek to banish/destroy user. *May be susceptible to Sealing or Banishment. *Some users may be unable to inhabit normal universes without nourishment. Known Users See Also: Cthulhu Mythos, The H.P. Lovecraft Wiki and CthulhuWiki Gallery 300px-Great Old Ones.jpg|The Great Old Ones are a race of destructive deities. Great-cthulhu.jpg|Cthulhu is among the most well known Great Old Ones Nyarlathotep.jpg|Nyarlathotep, the crawling Chaos: Messenger and Soul of the Outer Gods Azathoth rising by butttornado-d6ubveu.jpg|Azathoth, Nuclear Chaos, Daemon Sultan, Blind Idiot God rules all time and space from a curiously environed black throne at the centre of Chaos Illyria's_true_form.jpg|Illyria (Buffy the Vampire Slayer/Angel) is one of the Old Ones, a group of powerful pure-breed demons that ruled Earth prior to the rise of humankind. Wailing Host.jpg|The Wailing Host (Darksiders) File:Dragomon.png|Dagomon (Digimon) is based off of Dagon and Cthulhu. File:Nyaruko_Kuuko_Hasuta_Haiyore_Nyaruko-san.jpg|Nyaruko, Kuuko and Hasuta (Haiyore! Nyaruko-san) File:Shuma-Gorath_(Multiverse)_from_Mighty_Avengers_Vol_2_2_001.jpg|Shuma-Gorath (Marvel Comics) File:Many-Angled_Ones_0001.jpg|The Many Angled Ones (Marvel Comics) File:Tawil_At_Umr_(Pathfinder).jpg|Tawil At Umr (Pathfinder) aspect of Yog-Sothoth. File:Tsathoggua_(Pathfinder).jpg|Tsathoggua (Pathfinder) File:Yig_(Pathfinder).jpg|Yig (Pathfinder) Cyaegha_H.png|Cyaegha (Valkyrie Crusade) Hastur_H.png|Hastur (Valkyrie Crusade) Cthugha H.png|Cthugha (Valkyrie Crusade) Cthulhu_H.png|Cthulhu (Valkyrie Crusade) Castermonster.jpg|The extra-dimensional evil god called "Gigantic Horror" (TYPE-MOON) summoned by Gilles de Rais using the chant "Ph'nglui mglw'nafh wgah'nagl fhtagn". Engineer2 pg1-32 final5-29.jpg|The Lahar: first encounter (The Engineer: Konstrukt) Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Organic Mimicry Category:Mimicry Category:Mythological Mimicry Category:Appearance Alteration Category:Fighting Power Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Physiology Category:Defensive Abilities Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Horror-Themed Abilities Category:Transcendent Physiologies Category:Almighty Powers Category:Transcendent Powers Category:Common Powers